Karaoke Night
by Kinji1225
Summary: Can a karaoke night bring these two ninja's closer together? YAY my first story! please R&R! I dont own NARUTO.


"This is madness! I can't do this!" Ino said throwing her arms in the air.

"God Ino! You can go on S-ranked missions but can't sing one song on KARAOKE NIGHT!" Shouted Sakura who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't mind singing it's the song that I'm singing that freaks me out! And do I really have to dedicate it?" Ino said after throwing a pillow at Sakura.

"Yes, you do!" Sakura throwing the pillow back at her. "Plus I know who you want to dedicate it to!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!" Ino yelled. "Holy crap! I've got a half an hour to get ready! What am I going to wear?" Then she dashed up stairs to her room.

"Ino! Let me help! You pick terrible outfits when your distressed!" Shouted Sakura as she followed Ino up the stairs.

At Karaoke night

"That last act sucked!" stated Naruto as he finished his beer.

"Be careful what you say Naruto," said Kiba after finishing his second beer, "That was Temari who sang and she has quite a temper."

"It still sucked!" Shouted a half drunk Naruto.

Temari walked over towards them.

"Who said I sucked?"

Kiba pointed a finger at the blond seated beside him.

"If you need me I'll be in the back alley pumbling Naruto to a pulp." She said as she drag Naruto towards the door.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke as he sat on the other said of Kiba.

"Naruto said her singing sucked." Answered Kiba grabbing another beer.

"Hey guys." Said Shikamaru walking over to them. "Have you seen any of the girls?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Sakura all evening." Sasuke said taking the beer away from Kiba.

"Hinata is nowhere to be found. Gimme my beer." Slurred Kiba reaching for the beer in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke held it out of his reach.

"Hey!" Neji appeared behind Shikamaru. "Have any of you seen Tenten?"

"It's official their missing!" Screamed Kiba while making a lunge for his beer. Instead Sasuke broke the bottle over Kiba's head.

"Guy's I think I found Ino." Neji said pointing towards the stage. There stood Ino in a white mini skirt and a purple halter top.

"Next we have Ino Yamanka. Ino." Said the announcer as he handed the mic to Ino.

"Thanks. Since this is a dedication karaoke night I would like to dedicate this to my good friend Shikamaru Nara." Said Ino before screaming "HIT IT!!"

_You're always trying to figure out_

_What I am all about_

_If you don't know what the answer is_

_Then just shut up and kiss _(Shikamaru started choking on his drink at that one)

_It shouldn't take forever_

_To put it all together_

_**Chorus:**_

_If you can't do the math _

_Then get out of the equation _

_I am calling you back _

_This is * 69_

_Is it a minus or a pulse _

_Does enough equal enough_

_If you can't do the math _

_Then nothing adds up_

_Tell me why I'm here _

_Sure I want someone to understand _

_But I don't need the stress_

_I'm not about being analyzed_

_Like its some kind of test_

_Don't have to be a genius_

_To figure what's between us_

_**Chorus**_

_You can spend your whole life analyzing_

_Justifying, quantifying and dividing_

'_til there's nothing anymore_

_Why don't you just close your eyes _

_And kiss me lips _(Again Shikamaru started choking)_ and let it go_

_Just let it flow _

_It's what I'm waiting for_

_Don't have to be a genius_

_To figure what's between us_

_**Chorus x2**_

"And that was Ino Yamanaka! Thanks for singing Ino!" The announcer remarked as Ino walked off the stage.

Shikamaru stared at her as she walked down from the stage and out the door without saying so much as a word to him. Then something hit him on the back.

"Hey stop staring at her like an idiot and go after her!" slurred a very drunk Kiba who had persuaded Sasuke to buy him another beer.

"Right." Said Shikamaru to himself, as he got up to follow her. When he was outside he quickly and briefly saw a blonde pony tail sweep around the corner. He took off running. 'Why is she running?' he thought chasing after her, then he heard a soft sob. He stopped dead I his tracks and his heart dropped. 'Is she crying? Why is she crying?' Shikamaru sprinted towards her. He followed her a the way to the field where he usually watched clouds. There Ino stopped and sat on the ground. Shika walked up behind her. "I'm such an idiot." She whispered. Shikamaru heard this and wondered what she was talking about. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!" She yelled as she pounded her fists into the ground. Shika couldn't let her kill her own self esteem so he quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered "And why is that?"

She turned to face him and said "The man I love doesn't notice me."

Shika asked "Well who is he?" She looked him straight in the eyes and said

"You."

All at once Shika couldn't breath. The girl he had loved since before the academy loved him back.

"If you don't feel the same tha…" Ino said but was interrupted by Shikamaru's lips against hers. Finally after about a minute the need to breath over came them as they pulled apart.

"Stupid oxygen." They whispered at the same time. Then Shikamaru leaned his forehead on hers and whispered "You know what?"

"Huh?" Ino whispered in return.

"I love Karaoke."

**THE END **


End file.
